The present invention relates to an improved backlash preventive device using magnets for use in a dual bearing type reel for fishing.
As a conventional backlash preventive device which prevents excessive rotation of a spool by using an eddy current to be generated by magnets when a fishing line of a dual bearing type reel for fishing is played out, there is known a device disclosed in Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. Hei. 4-7180 in which a spool brake device using magnets is disposed in a unit body removably fitted into a side plate and supporting a spool shaft in order to facilitate the mounting and removal of a spool, and an adjust body for adjusting the position of the spool brake device in the axial direction is supported at a position shifted forwardly from the spool shaft.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional backlash preventive device, since the adjust body is provided at a position shifted forwardly from the spool shaft of the unit body, the size of the adjust body is limited in view of the fact that the unit body must be removably mounted onto the side plate, so that the rotational operation of the adjust body cannot be performed smoothly when adjusting the axial position of the spool brake device. At the same time, if the adjust body is increased in size in order to facilitate the operation thereof, then the side plate is also increased in size to thereby increase the size of the whole device, which results in the worsened reel gripping and operating efficiency.